Expect The Unexpected
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: This is the lesson two have to learn. Kagome is returning home and decides to take her friends and a certain demon lord and his ward. What will happen when they get to her time? Read and find out. Rated M for language and maybe some lemons later on. Picture is titled "Breathe Slow" by RuuRuu-Chan. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

******I do not own InuYasha or company. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 1**

* * *

"Come on, InuYasha! You may not want to admit it, but you do like sparring with Sesshomaru!"

"No way, Kagome! He is not going there!"

"I'll make you a deal."

InuYasha looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

Kagome got up, walked over and placed her hand on the enchanted beads.

"You want this off?"

That got his attention.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"Then here is my deal. I'll take these off if you let Sesshomaru come with us to my time."

"What's going to keep him under control?"

Kagome just patted the beads.

"You mean you wanna put the beads on him?" InuYasha asked with laugh.

"I'll put these on him. Then, if you want, you can run off to Kikyou."

Kikyou had found a way to return to life, claiming InuYasha's interests as well.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm doing this for you, InuYasha."

InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Then I'm staying."

Kagome blinked back the sudden tears that threatened to fall.

"Very well, InuYasha," she said. With that, she lifted the beads away from him. "There. You don't have to worry about me planting your face in the ground." She turned away. "Goodbye InuYasha."

She walked away.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Kagome said as she walked into Kaede's hut.

Miroku and Sango rose to their feet when they saw her.

"Momma!" Shippo said as she sat down. The little fox demon ran over and threw himself at her.

"Hey, Shippo."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the beads in her hand.

She looked at them.

"I let InuYasha go."

Miroku and Sango moved over and sat down on either side of Kagome.

"He wanted to go back to Kikyou. So I let him."

Shippo hugged Kagome.

"That InuYasha is such an idiot."

"No. He wanted the love of his life," Kagome said. 'And that wasn't me,' she thought.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand.

"So what now?"

"I want to talk to Sesshomaru."

Sango gave a tiny gasp.

"Are you certain you want to do that? You know he hates humans with the exception of Rin."

Kagome gave a small smile as she held up the beads.

"I'm going to put these on him."

"But he could just melt it with his poison."

Kagome shook her head.

"I watched him attack InuYasha with his poison claws. InuYasha told me that he wanted to see if Sesshomaru's poison could melt through the beads. Sesshomaru hit the beads several times. Now what do you see?" She held up the beads to the others to look over.

Sango moved them around.

"I don't see a scratch on them."

"Exactly."

"But he could kill you."

"Not if I tell him I'm the only one that can remove them."

* * *

Kagome left early the next morning to find Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango had wanted to go as well, to help her if needed, but she had refused. She wanted to go alone.

"Naroku is gone. I only have to worry about wondering demons," she had said. Kagome's only problem was InuYasha. She worried she would run into the half-demon.

As she was coming out of the woods, she felt a familiar demonic aura.

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

She turned to the demon lord.

"What business do you have with me, woman?" he asked in his usual icy tone.

"Jeez! Lighten up!"

He just kept his eyes on her.

"Would you like to take Rin somewhere she'll have love, care and be safe from other demons?"

"Don't bother with your trivial concern," he said before turning to leave.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Rin needs friends and family! I'm willing to give her both! And I'm willing to take you along!"

"She needs nothing, woman."

"Oh? She's worried about you when you leave. She worries about you when you go into battle. I can take you and her to a different time where you don't have to worry about fighting, where she won't worry, and where she'll be loved by a mother."

"How do you think to make this come to be? Time flows in one direction."

"True. But I'm not from this era."

He didn't say a word.

"I'm from five hundred years in the future. The wars are long over."

Sesshomaru walked away.

"Fine! I'll keep up the hope that she'll not get hurt after I'm gone."

Sesshomaru ignored her.

* * *

The Lord of the West returned to his camp, the human woman's words still ringing in his ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The call of his young ward brought him from his thoughts.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back, my lord!"

Jaken bowed to his lord.

"I need rest," Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

Rin walked with him to the same tree and sat down with him.

"Tell me, Rin. Do you miss your mother?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. But Rin has you."

Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

* * *

Kagome walked with Miroku and Sango the next day. Sango was holding Kirara, while Kagome was holding Shippo. She would not leave her surrogate son behind. They were all walking towards the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome had decided to take them into the future.

"What will we be doing when we get there?" Sango asked.

Kagome just shrugged. She looked down at the little fox demon in her arms. He was dozing.

"Shippo?"

He looked at her.

"I need you to hide your tail. We can't let them see you as a demon."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke for an instant. When the smoke cleared, his tail was gone.

"Thank you. You can go back to sleep now."

Shippo nodded and snuggled close to Kagome.

Kagome looked over at Sango.

"You still have the Jewel?"

Sango nodded.

Just then, a powerful demonic aura filled the air, pressing against Kagome's.

"I guess he decided to join us after all."

The well came into view along with the demon lord.

"If you are lying, woman, I will bathe my claws in your blood."

"I'm not. But if you're going as well," he nodded, "then I need you to put these on."

Kagome pulled the enchanted beads from her bag. When he caught sight of the beads, he growled.

"I must put these on you. If not, you will stay and Rin will go. And if I'm not mistaken, once the Jewel passes through the well, it will close." She looked over at Sango and Miroku. "Leaving you all stranded in my time and no way back."

Sesshomaru growled even louder. He then started walking slowly forward, making his way to Kagome. When he was in front of her, he bowed slightly.

Kagome put the beads around his neck and pulled his hair from under them. She then stepped back a few feet.

"Just so you know," she said, "you won't be able to remove them."

Sesshomaru grabbed the beads and tried to pull them off. They wouldn't budge.

His eyes went red.

"Remove them!"

"No," Kagome said as she started to shake.

Sesshomaru jumped at her.

"SIT BOY!"

The beads pulled Sesshomaru straight to the ground.

"Woman!"

"Don't make me bury you!"

Sesshomaru got to his feet and went after her again. He found his face in the ground, repeating his dirt snack.

"You kill me Sesshomaru and you'll never get those beads off. I'm not letting you go to the future with a knack for killing. You're being put on a leash." She turned to her friends. "You guys ready?"

Miroku nodded.

"Yeah," Shippo said from her arms.

"I'm ready, Kagome," Sango said.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Up onto the lip of the well."

He glared at her but did as he was told. She got up there as well and grabbed his empty sleeve.

"See you three in a few."

She then jumped, pulling Sesshomaru with her to her time. When she looked up, she smiled at the roof of the well house.

"Could you get us out of here?" she asked the demon next to her.

He jumped out of the well and returned a moment later without Rin in his arm. He then grabbed Kagome by her neck and took her up there as well.

She set Shippo down gently, trying not to disturb his sleep, as well as her backpack. She then got back up on the lip of the well and jumped back in time.

"You guys ready to get out of this place?" she asked when she saw Miroku and Sango standing there with Kohaku.

"Can we take him as well?" Sango asked.

"Of course. I gladly take him to my time. You need your family."

Kagome had them join her on the well's lip.

"Hold hands, everyone. And on three. One. Two. Three!"

They all took the plunge.

* * *

******That is the end of the first chapter. I know some of you think I'm not doing a good job by leaving out the suffixes like -sama, -san, -kun, and so on. But this is how I write. I'm no perfect and neither is my story.**

******Kagome has taken her friends, and an enemy, to her time. How will this affect her time? What will her mother think? And Souta. Find out next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own InuYasha or company. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 2**

* * *

Kagome lead the group to her house, Shippo was sleeping in her arms again.

"Where are we going, woman?"

Kagome ignored the demon lord as she opened the door to her house and stepped in.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Kagome's mother came around the corner and saw the group standing there in her living room.

Kagome ran over to her mother and hugged her, keeping Shippo from getting squashed.

"What's with this group?"

"I decided to bring a few friends from the past home. I know that you might think I could change the future, but I checked the records on all of them. They say Sango, Miroku and Kohaku all vanished. Like they never even existed. That was all the proof I needed to bring them here."

Mrs Higurashi looked down at the little fox demon in Kagome's arms.

"Who is this adorable child?"

"This is Shippo. He's a fox demon kit. There is also something else you must know. I've become something of a surrogate mother for him."

Shippo opened his eyes and noticed the woman staring at him.

"Momma!"

"It's alright, Shippo. It's just my mother."

Shippo looked at Kagome's mother and in a puff of smoke, his tail popped back into existence.

Kagome pulled her mother over to her other friends. Sesshomaru had decided to stay outside.

"Mom, this is Miroku. He's perverted so watch out."

Miroku feigned innocence. "I'm hurt."

"I wouldn't say that if you didn't keep grabbing Sango's butt." She motioned to Sango. "This is Sango, my best friend. And her brother, Kohaku. And let's not forget the little Kirara in Sango's arms."

"What happened to InuYasha?"

Kagome looked down.

"He decided to stay in the past. And seeing as the well closed, I probably won't see him again."

"But..."

"I brought his full demon half-brother."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at everyone.

"Where is he?"

"Sesshomaru didn't want to come inside."

"The Killing Perfection?"

"I know."

"I want to see this 'Killing Perfection'," Mrs Higurashi said as she walked to the front door.

"I'll go first, Mom. He's hates humans."

"Then why did you bring him?"

"Because of the girl he travels with. I thought you would like to help raise her. She's only seven. Or I think she is."

Kagome opened the front door and looked out. There, leaning against the side of the front of the house, was Sesshomaru.

"This, Mom, is Sesshomaru. And the little girl is Rin."

Rin bowed to Kagome's mom and then ran to Kagome.

"This is so amazing!" the young girl said as she looked at Kagome with sparking eyes.

"I'm glad you like it here. Rin, this is my mother."

Rin smiled at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well, Mom, I need to have a few words with Sesshomaru. I'll be back."

Sesshomaru slowly rose.

As soon as they were behind the house and in a small section of the forest, she stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Well?" she asked.

He just glared at her.

"All I have to do is say one word and you'll be eating dirt. I know you think I dragged you away from your home. I get it. But I know you care for Rin more than your home. So just get used to living in this time. If you want to go unnoticed, I'll have to try and hid those markings on your face. Although, you could say it's a tattoo. And you wanted your ears tipped."

Sesshomaru was growling by the end.

"I just wanted to say that. I'll leave you alone. But stay at the shrine. You don't know what kind of world is out there. And I'm sure I'd get it from Rin if something were to happen to you."

He chuckled.

"You laugh now. But you won't be laughing when you have little copper balls flying at you at two thousand two hundred feet per second."

That got his attention.

"The world has changed since your era. People don't fight by the sword, or wear heavy armor plates like you. They wear Kevlar and carry guns. Guns, if aimed right, can kill a human in an instant. And with a lot less effort than snapping a neck."

"That I would like to see," he said as he walked over to her.

"You asked for it. Follow me."

She led him into the house and over to the TV.

"Now this is called a television. It let's us see what's happening far away. Kinda like a seer."

She pulled out Demolition Man and popped it in.

"Mom? Make sure everyone else is out of the living room. Sesshomaru want's to see a gun work."

Kagome's mom nodded and moved everyone into the dinning area.

After an hour, Sesshomaru was growling and flexing his claws. Kagome took that as a sign to turn it off.

"Well, there you have it. Guns in action."

He turned to her and glared.

"I know you think that this is not real."

"Send me back!"

"I can't. The well closed behind Sango, Miroku and Kohaku."

"So I'm stuck here?!"

His eyes changed red and his aura flared.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't calm down..."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Sit."

His face it the floor hard, but not hard enough to break the floor boards.

"Woman!"

She slapped him.

He was shocked. A woman never laid a hand on him.

But it calmed him down.

"Sesshomaru, if I could take you back, I'd take you!"

"Why did you bring me?"

"Because Rin needed you. You may not think it, but you are her father."

He growled.

"I meant you are like a father figure to her. She looks up to you."

"I am a tall demon."

"You are her idol. You give her a reason to get up each morning. And it's not because you tell her to. She want's you to be proud of her."

Sesshomaru looked away.

"You know not what you speak of, woman."

"Oh, I do. After she's been her for a while, she'll start to grow up. Souta will help her. As will Shippo."

He pounced and took her by surprise. His breath hot on her check, he growled.

"Listen here, woman. You will take this Sesshomaru back to his time."

"I told you before, the well closed. Even I can't go back. I brought the Jewel back to it's proper time. When that happened, the Jewel absorbed the power in the well. So get used to being here in my time. You can't go back."

He clawed her right arm, causing her to cry out in pain. He was about to slash her again, when he was pulled off by Kirara. Her mother pulled her away.

"Mom, it's alright."

Mrs. Higurashi pointed at the clawed flesh.

"That is not alright. We need to take you to the hospital."

Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru, you stay here or I'll drop you into ground under this house."

"Kagome!"

"Didn't you notice that he's wearing InuYasha's enchanted beads?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at the demon before shaking her head.

"No, I hadn't."

* * *

Kagome was in the middle of getting her second claw mark stitched up. Shippo had gone along with Kagome. He would not leave his mother alone.

"Are you alright, Momma?" he asked Kagome.

"I'm alright, Shippo. Just need to trim the claws of that dog."

Kagome was not happy. This was too much stitching. She wouldn't be able to carry her books let alone write anything when she went back to class.

"How many stitches are we at, doctor?"

"My count is thirty five. And I'm not even half done. What caused this again?"

"A really big dog."

"I agree that you should trim his claws."

"Oh, I intend to, doctor."

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"

Said demon looked over at Kagome as she walked back into the house. He had not been able to move due to Kirara, Miroku and Sango, not to mention Kohaku and Kagome's brother Souta.

"Eighty stitches! I had to have eighty stitches to patch up your damn claws damage!"

He smirked.

"Sit!"

He flew face forward and smacked the floor again.

"Kagome, I think he's had enough for today."

Kagome looked at her mother.

"For today. But that doesn't mean tomorrow."

"You try my patients, woman!"

Kagome looked at the demon as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Don't forget that I am the only one in this time that can remove those beads from around your neck! If I were to die, you would have to wear them until your death!"

"Momma!"

Kagome looked down at Shippo. He was holding on to her leg as if his very life depended on it.

"Please, Momma. Calm down."

Kagome gave her son a small smile before reaching down and picking him up with her good arm. She then hugged the little kit to her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She took a deep breath. "See? I'm calm. But if he tries to do anything again..." She let the threat hang there.

"Sango, Miroku, Kohaku? Do you have plans for sleeping arrangements?" Kagome asked.

"Souta offered me his room," Kohaku said.

Kagome looked at Sango.

"You're sleeping in my bed. I'll take the couch. Miroku? I have no idea where you're going to be sleeping."

Kagome motioned with her injured arm for Sango to follow.

"This is my room," Kagome said before going over to the bed and sitting down. She then sat Shippo down and patted her other side.

Sango slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down on it. As soon as she let her weight settle on the bed, she sighted.

"This is wonderful, Kagome."

"Try laying on it completely."

Sango shifted her wait around and soon she was laying on the bed, her head on the pillows.

"I'm so sleepy, Kagome. I'm almost asleep..."

Sango's breathing deepened. She had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Well, now. She must have been tired."

"She was up all night last night, worried about you talking to Sesshomaru."

Kagome chuckled and smiled.

"What do you say we get you settled on the couch with me?"

Shippo's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kagome said as she hugged her adopted kit close.

* * *

******Now that was a close call with Kagome. Just a few more seconds and there's no telling what Sesshomaru could have done. Anywho, on to the preview.**

******Sesshomaru doesn't like Kagome, but has to go with her to the mall. How will he take the noise? And how will the others take to seeing all of the technology around them? All that and more in the next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own InuYasha or company. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 3**

* * *

"Why are we here, Kagome? And why did you have to bring Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, who was in Kagome's arms, and Sesshomaru.

"To get you some new clothes. Clothes that won't bring you attention like you're getting now."

Sango looked around and noticed that several men were looking at her and Kagome.

"Why are they staring?"

"They're trying to figure if they are worthy enough to ask you out on a date."

"Hey, pretty ladies."

Kagome looked ahead and saw a badly dressed man.

"See what I mean?"

Sango nodded as she looked at the man before her.

"Leave."

"Ah, come on, hot stuff. You know you want to come with us."

Kagome shook her head.

"My son and friends have a lot of things to do today."

Shippo grinned as the scraggly dressed man stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Kagome gave a huff of annoyance and started to walk past.

The goon had other ideas. He grabbed her arm and threw Shippo to the ground.

"You're coming with me, toots."

Kagome keep a calm head as she looked at Sango.

"A little help here, Sango."

That snapped Sango out of her shock and she walked up to the guy, slamming a well placed punch into his side.

"Next time you touch her, or me for that matter, it's going to be in a deadly pressure point."

The man dropped his hold on Kagome and ran out of sight.

"Momma!"

Shippo jumped back up to Kagome and snuggled close.

"I'm okay, sweetie."

* * *

"How does this look, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at Sango. She had put on a t-shirt and jeans. In her hands were the undergarments.

"Need help with the bra?"

Sango nodded and walked back into the changing room.

"This is ridiculous," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say.

"Get over it, Sesshomaru. You have to blend in."

"This Sesshomaru will not permit you to dress me in such a manor."

Kagome looked out of the changing room and saw Sesshomaru in the most ridiculous clothing she had ever seen.

"Shippo! I told you not to pick his clothes. I'll do that."

"Sorry, Momma."

"Apologize to Sesshomaru."

Shippo looked at the demon lord before him and started shaking.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I have a request, Sesshomaru."

He looked at Kagome with loathing.

"Step in here with me," Kagome said, motioning to the dressing room behind her.

"Gladly," he said with malice.

She walked into the small room and he followed.

She started pulling his shirt off when his claws were at her throat.

"Remove them!"

"I'm about to do something to your benefit and that is how you thank me?"

"What could you, a lowly human, do for this Sesshomaru? You are weak, fragile and need to know your place."

"Fine! But before you end my lowly human existence, allow me to try something."

He slowly lowered his claws and watched as Kagome undid his shirt. As soon as she had it off, her face turning crimson, she looked at the stump of his left arm.

"Do not try to pin me against the wall if this hurts."

He didn't ask what she was going to do. He just watched as her hands started to glow a faint pink. She then placed then on his left arm's stump. Within a few seconds he was watching in utter amazement, even though his face remained impassive, as his arm started to grow back. Within a minute, he was flexing his left hand and looking at his left arm. It was a perfect match to his right. He then turned to Kagome. She was leaning against the wall her eyes closed as she waited for the blow to end her life.

After a few seconds, she peaked and saw him staring at her.

"Well, get on with it. I completed my last request."

He lifted his left hand to test it. But as he was about to rip her apart, he looked at his left hand.

'Why did she do this? She could have just left this Sesshomaru without this discarded limb.'

He lowered his left hand and tried to leave. The door was locked.

"Don't slash it!" Kagome said as she watched him raise his right hand. She reached over and undid the lock. "But before you go out there, let me go find you some clothes that you would look good in."

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko before him.

"Apace."

"Huh?"

"Be quick, before this Sesshomaru starts to get restless."

Kagome left the dressing room and quickly found some clothes that she thought he would look very good in.

After five minutes, she returned to the dressing room and held out some clothes to the demon lord.

"Bring me my clothes."

"What part of 'blend in' do you not understand?"

He pinned her against the wall again.

"Watch what you say, woman!"

"Sesshomaru, if someone sees you hurting me, they're sure to call the police."

"I do not fear this 'police' you speak of."

"Do you remember watching that movie yesterday?"

He growled.

"I thought so. Every member of the police has a gun. And if you act hostile, they will not hesitate to shoot you."

Sesshomaru slowly released her.

"And now, if you'd let me, I'll be your attendant, even though there haven't been any for over two hundred years. Now, my lord, please turn around."

He did so.

"Now your pants, I'll tell you how to do those, but I will not look at your naked body."

"An attendant finishes the job at hand."

Kagome groaned. She knew she shouldn't have said that.

"Damn you," she mumbled.

"Take care what you say," Sesshomaru said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

* * *

Kagome and her friends, and Sesshomaru, all walked into her home, several bags in everyone's hands. That is except for Sesshomaru's. He would not even think of holding his bags. He believed carrying bags was beneath him.

"I think I need some time alone, Mom," Kagome said as she hugged her mom.

"Something you wanna tell me?"

"Let's just say that I told Sesshomaru I would be his 'attendant' and Sesshomaru kept me at that. Including the lower..."

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter's face flamed in embarrassment.

"He is a fine looking man."

"I am not a man."

Kagome and her mother looked at the doorway and there stood a very angry demon.

"Do not compare me to a human!" he said, his voice as cold as the ice and his eyes glaring daggers at Kagome.

Both women backed away.

"I think you need to try to get him back to his time."

"I already tried. When we walked into the shrine's grounds, I took him to the well, keeping the Jewel of Four Souls in my pocket. Nothing happened."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at the demon lord.

"I meant no offense, Lord Sesshomaru. I just meant that you are easy on the eye."

"Explain."

"You will have women chasing after you. They will find you attractive. And don't think that if they bother you, you have a right to kill them. You'll go to prison, which is like being held in a dungeon, or put to death. And whether you think it or not, they can come up with ways to take you down."

He huffed and walked out of the room.

"Uh, Kagome? I noticed when you introduced him he only had one arm. How does he have two?"

"I healed it."

* * *

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was walking out in the small section of woods behind her house.

"Sesshomaru, I've prepared a futon for you."

He was sitting on the ground, looking at his new clothes.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not deaf, woman."

"Then if you'd please follow me."

She walked away. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he stood.

Just as they were about to make it to the house, Kagome turned right and headed toward the shrine.

"Where are you taking me, woman?"

"As I said, I've prepared a futon for you."

They stepped into the shrine and she lead the way to one of the rooms off to the side.

"I tried to make it appear like one of your time."

Sesshomaru just huffed before sliding open the shoji screen. He then looked back at Kagome once he saw the room.

"I thought you could use a feel of home," Kagome said, answering the unasked question in Sesshomaru's eyes.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. It was a second later when the door opened and he looked at her.

"Undress me," he said.

She held up her hands and shook her head, slowly backing away.

"No way, Sesshomaru. I think I had enough of the male body."

His hands shot out and pulled her into the room.

"It was not a request."

Kagome's face when crimson again as she slowly pulled his shirt off. She averted her eyes as she undid his pants and pulled them down. After a moment she turned around and walked over to a wardrobe. She reached in and pulled out a traditional yukata.

"You are not finished, woman."

"That is undergarments. They don't come off when going to bed."

He rolled his eyes before flexing his claws.

"Sesshomaru! If you slash those, consider yourself on your own for information about my time!"

His claws made it within an inch of reaching their target.

"I don't like you being here anymore than you like this time. But Rin needs you here. If I could keep her happy on my own, I'd do it and let you go back to your palace, if it is still standing. Or I'd take you back to your time. But as you fond out earlier, the well is closed."

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"And now if you'll turn around, I'll help you into your yukata."

As soon as he was ready for bed, she bowed him goodnight and left. But before she could get out of the room his hands shot out and pulled her back in.

"What are you doing?"

"You are not to leave."

"What?"

"You are to pleasure me."

Kagome's face was one of fear.

"No!"

She flared her aura.

He released her and she ran out of the room, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

* * *

******Ya gotta say, that was a close call for Kagome. Being told to pleasure Sesshomaru? Not something she wants to do.**

******Kagome does not want to have any contact with Sesshomaru after that. Understandable. But what happens when she is told to be his permanent attendant? How will the others feel about it? These answers and more next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

******I do not own InuYasha or company. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 4**

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning.

"Get up, woman."

Kagome looked around and gasped. Sesshomaru was towering over her.

"I require my attendant."

Kagome pressed her back into the couch.

"I don't like repeating myself," he said.

Kagome glared at the demon lord. The previous night, he had told her to pleasure him and now he was trying to make her his permanent attendant.

"No. I'm going to get up and get dressed for school."

She got up and was about to walk away when left his hand snaked it's way around her throat.

"You will attend to me."

She slapped him with an aura covered hand. He released her and stepped back, clutching his check, trying to rid himself of the pain.

"I'll attend to you until you can do it yourself! But after that, you're on your own! Go and find your palace! I'm not helping you anymore after you learn to dress yourself!"

Kagome walked upstairs and roused Sango.

"Hey, Sango, it's time to get up."

Sango slowly woke.

"I have to say, Kagome, I don't know why I didn't come to the future sooner," Sango said as she pushed herself up on the mattresses. "I could very well get use to sleeping on a bed."

"Yeah, well, I'm taking the bed tonight," Kagome said as she looked at the stitches on her arm.

"How many stitches did you say you had to have?"

"Eighty. I'm not happy. I should just make him suffer for doing that to me."

Sango slowly got to her feet and made her way downstairs.

A few minutes passed before Kagome got to her feet.

"Woman."

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"I require dressing."

Kagome glared at him.

"Fine," she said before leading the way out of the house. She only stopped to tell her mother.

"Alright, dear."

"Oh! And one more thing. How is Rin doing?"

Her mother beamed.

"She's already calling me 'mom'."

Kagome grinned.

"That little girl deserves the best," she said before opening the door.

As soon as the door was closed, she turned to the demon lord.

"You try to do anything to me again like you did last night, and I'll purify your ass straight to the tenth ring of hell."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Shut it! Remember, I only have to say one word and your face is in the ground."

He bared his fangs.

Kagome ignored the glaring demon and continued on to his room. After he was dressed, she lead him back to the house.

"Mom? I'm taking Mr. Ice Pick out."

"Kagome? Do you want me to go with you?" Sango said from the kitchen table.

"No. I've got to deal with this. I'm the one that decided to bring him here."

Sango looked between the glaring Sesshomaru to Kagome.

"Don't let him get too close."

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm just talking him out for a walk."

A deep growl sounded and Kagome looked over her shoulder at the demon lord.

"Oh, hush."

"Do you need the car?"

Kagome shook her head at her mother.

"No. I'm sure we'll be fine on foot or in the train."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at her.

"What's a train?"

Souta got up from the table and disappeared for a moment. When he returned he had a small model train with him. He set it up on the table and everyone watched in amazement as it went around the tracks.

"What's the main purpose of this 'train'?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's kinda like Ah-Un. Except it runs on metal trails, as it were. It's a means of transport."

"What does it carry?"

"Anything from food to people."

Sesshomaru growled.

"This Sesshomaru will not take this 'train' you speak of."

Kagome just shook her head as she picked up the keys to her mom's car.

"Guess I will need the car, after all. We'll be back in a few hours."

Kagome walked out the front door with Sesshomaru following. Once they got to the car, Kagome opened the door for him.

"Get in," she said."

"I think not, woman."

"You afraid of the car?"

"I will not 'get in' as you say."

"Sesshomaru, a car is just like a train. Except that it only holds a small amount of people. There won't be anyone else joining us."

Sesshomaru looked at the car before looking back at Kagome.

"How?" he asked, rather grudgingly. He didn't like to show that he didn't know how to do things.

Kagome slowly, to show Sesshomaru how, got into the car.

"Did you catch that?"

Sesshomaru growled but nodded.

Kagome got out of the car and watched as Sesshomaru slowly got into the car, mimicking every move that Kagome did.

"Now grab that rod on the door and pull it closed."

Sesshomaru growled again.

Kagome closed the door, earning another growl, one that could be heard as if directly next to her.

"Growl all you you want, Sesshomaru, but that won't change a thing."

Kagome got into the passenger seat.

"Now don't jump out of your skin," Kagome said before turning the key in the ignition.

Sesshomaru nearly threw his claws into the dashboard.

"You destroy my mother's car..." Kagome let the threat hang there.

She then put the car in gear and merged into traffic.

"Let me out of this car!" Sesshomaru said as he was bombarded with the air from the air conditioner.

Kagome turned off the air of the car and rolled down her window.

"Woman!"

Kagome kept her eyes on the road.

"Sesshomaru, I said you had to blend in. Shut up and relax. Nothing is going to happen."

Sesshomaru growled yet again.

"Sesshomaru, I said you can growl all you want. It won't change a thing. And remember, you try to kill me, you might get shot with guns. I don't how much pain it causes, but I do know how bad it hurts to get shot with an arrow. Let me say that a little copper ball going fifty times faster, no, a hundred times faster than an arrow would hurt like hell."

Sesshomaru leaned back in the seat. He just glared out the window. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the seat he was sitting in was very comfortable.

* * *

Kagome parked the car on a curb and got out. She then walked over to Sesshomaru's door and opened it for him.

"Let's go, Sesshomaru. Time for lunch. And don't try running off. I know you don't eat human food, but you might what I'm going to have."

Kagome walked down the street to a vender.

"Two dogs with the works," Kagome said. Sesshomaru stood right behind her. "Here," she said as she handed him a hot dog.

"I don't eat my own kind," Sesshomaru growled.

"This is not a dog demon. It's chicken, pork and beef in one."

Sesshomaru leaned over and sniffed it.

"It's not poisoned."

Sesshomaru picked up the hot dog carefully and took a small bite. In that one small bite, the world seemed to stand still. He then closed his eyes to enjoy the taste.

"That taste good, Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord looked at Kagome before slowly, very, _very_ slowly, nodding.

Kagome smiled as she took a bite of her own.

After they finished their lunch, Kagome lead him back to the car and drove off to the river.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked to the water and picked up a few stones. She then started skipping some across the water. This confused the demon.

_How could a rock move across water?_

"Woman? How are you doing that?"

Kagome walked over to him and handed him a small, flat stone.

"You take it in your hand, your index finger wrapped around the edge and fling it like you would a disc."

Kagome held up another stone in her hand and he watched as she threw it across the water.

Sesshomaru stood next to her and mimicked the move. His skipped seven times before it went under the surface of the water.

"Nice, Sesshomaru. I've never hit seven skips before."

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome.

"Well, Sesshomaru, how about we head home?"

Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the car. He still would never admit that the seats in the car were very comfortable.

* * *

******And there you have it. Chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait. When I have too much on my mind, some stories don't get updated. I don't know when the next chapter will be added but I ask for patience. And now on to the preview.**

******Kagome has taken Lord Sesshomaru out for his first run around town for nothing better to do. How will he act when Kagome wants to give him a surprise? That's next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own InuYasha or company. Just this plot.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When they got home, Kagome led the way into the house.

"Hey, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as her daughter walked into the room. "How was the trip?"

Kagome looked at the demon lord as he made his way to the living room to sit down on a recliner.

"It was okay. He nearly destroyed your car when I turned the ignition," Kagome explained.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"No problems, then?"

Kagome nodded.

"I'm pretty sure, even though he won't admit it, he enjoyed the day. We had hot dogs for lunch and he said he wouldn't eat his own kind. I convinced him to try it and he liked it. Then we went to the river and I showed him how to skip stones. With his first try, he skipped his stone seven times."

"I will admit," a voice said, startling both women, "that today was indeed an interesting one."

Kagome sighed as she placed a hand over her pounding heart. She then looked up at him.

"You did enjoy it?"

He nodded.

"Then you'll enjoy what I have planned for you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Kagome got up and dressed Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready to head out, Sesshomaru?"

He nodded.

"Come on, then," she said. "We're taking the train today."

He growled.

"This is the only time I'm asking you to ride the train. Please?" she asked, putting her hands together and bowing her head.

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment.

"Very well... Kagome."

Kagome's gaze shot up to look at him.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Even though Sesshomaru didn't like the smell he was inhaling, he wasn't irked. And he couldn't figure out why.

"This is our stop," Kagome said as she stepped off the train.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you," she said. "If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Hn."

Kagome smiled as she led the way to a boat.

"Come on. This one's ours for the day."

Sesshomaru slowly stepped into the small vessel.

* * *

"We're here," Kagome said as she aimed the nose of the boat toward the sandy shore.

"Where are we?"

"I'll tell you when we're ashore."

She climbed out of the boat and waited for Sesshomaru, then she tried pulling it farther ashore. But she didn't have the strength. Sesshomaru reached around her and pulled the boat almost fully out of the water.

"Okay. We're here."

"Lean down for me."

"What are you planning?"

Kagome didn't say anything. So he leaned down. She grabbed the beads around his neck and pulled them off.

As soon as the beads were free of his hair, his poison claws were at her throat.

She closed her eyes.

"If that is what you want, Sesshomaru, I won't stop you. We're on an uninhabited island."

His claws lost their eerie green glow.

"Why?"

Kagome opened one eye very slowly and saw Sesshomaru standing there. His hands were at his sides.

"Why what?"

"Why did you remove the beads?"

"I thought you might want to change forms."

Sesshomaru looked they way they had come and noticed that the city was a good distance away.

"I do not wish to do so."

Kagome nodded as she put the beads in her pocket.

"The beads?"

"I trust you," she said as she sat down on a fallen tree at the edge of the small wooded area on the island.

"You trust a demon?"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru kneeling down in front of her.

"I trust you."

"Why do you trust me?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I have no idea."

Sesshomaru moved from kneeling in front of her to sitting beside her.

"Give me your hand."

Kagome slowly presented her right hand.

With surprisingly gentle hands, Sesshomaru started to trace the lines of her palm, is claw barely making contact.

"What are you doing?"

He said nothing as he poked five points on her palm.

A blue crescent moon appeared on the back of her hand.

"What did you do?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before looking at Kagome.

"I see now I have been a fool since coming here. I see now... Kagome, that you wanted me here fro Rin. From what she tells me in the evening, your mother is taking the best care of her."

"That still doesn't tell me what this is," she said as she pointed to the back of her right hand.

"It's a mark of trust," he said as he took her and ran his thumb over the blue crescent moon on her hand.

"How long will it last?" Kagome asked. Her eyes were glued to the blue mark.

"It will never fade."

Kagome gasped.

"It's permanent?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he continued to rub the mark.

"I have never given this mark to any. Know that I now trust your judgment."

Kagome nodded as she grasped his hand.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He nodded as his hand gently gripped hers.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to the Shrine just as the sun was about to fall.

"Kagome!"

Kagome was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm okay, Mom."

"I know, dear, but I was getting worried."

She then looked down at their hands and saw the mark.

"Young lady!"

"It's not what you think!" Kagome said holding up her hands.

"It looks like a tattoo!"

"It's not!"

"Then what is it?"

Sesshomaru gently gripped Kagome's right hand and held it out to her mother.

"I gave her this mark. It is one of trust and is rarely given to any outside the Taisho house."

"You gave her this mark?"

Sesshomaru nodded again.

"Can you remove it?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"What will all of her teachers say when they see it?"

"I could always say I just put it on with a magic marker."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Having a demon lord around is far more difficult than I had thought."

Kagome gave a light chuckle.

That's when her mother noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't wearing the beads.

"I took them off as a sign of trust. That was my mark, as this was his."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

"Well, you better get to bed, Kagome. You've got school in the morning."

Kagome nodded and walked with Sesshomaru out to his room.

"Thank you for today, Kagome."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" she asked after a moment. She had forgotten how to speak.

"I thanked you for the day."

"Yes. I thought you did."

Kagome then, on shaking legs, took Sesshomaru to his room and helped him get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat on the futon.

Kagome closed the door and headed to bed.

* * *

**Finally! I finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait.**

**Kagome finally has Sesshomaru's trust, and the mark to prove it. So what's gonna happen next? Kagome has school and Sesshomaru does not want to sit at the Shrine. What happens when he follows her to school? How will the teachers react? How will the other students? Especially the girls? ;) Those answers next chapter. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

******I do not own InuYasha or company. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome was in class when one of her friends pointed to the window.

"Who's that?"

Kagome turned to the window and gasped. Sesshomaru was sitting on the roof of the building across the school yard, his eyes trained on her.

'Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here?!'

"Do you know him?"

Kagome looked ahead and nodded.

"Well? Who is he?"

Kagome ignored the question and focused on the lesson. As soon as the bell sounded, Kagome bolted out the door, heading straight to where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what this 'school' was."

The door to the roof opened and almost every girl in the school came running out.

"Oh my god!" one yelled.

Kagome ran to him and grabbed his left hand.

"We need to get out of here," she said and plowed a way through the swarm of girls.

When they got to her next class, she asked the teacher if Sesshomaru could sit in.

"I don't see any problem with it. So long as he doesn't cause any problems."

Kagome nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Kagome lead the way to her seat and pulled a chair up next to hers.

"Here you go."

"What is this room?"

"It's called a classroom. People come here to learn. This particular class is History."

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat down in the chair and faced the man at the front of the room.

By the end of class, Sesshomaru had leaned forward in his chair and focused his entire attention on the teacher.

"Did you enjoy the class?" the teacher asked.

"Indeed I did," Sesshomaru said as he bowed slightly.

He then grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Kagome? How much has changed in the last five hundred years?"

"Too much to just give you a short version. When we get back to the Shrine, I'll ask Gramps to see if there's any record scrolls from your time to this one."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"So what lesson do you have next?"

Kagome thought for a moment before groaning.

"Gym."

"Gym?"

"It's a class where the student's get their daily exercise."

"Hn."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down on the bleachers where Kagome had asked him to sit.

"Who are you?"

Sesshomaru looked toward the voice and saw two girls standing to his right.

"Girls! Get back to class!"

A woman was jogging toward them.

The girls took off.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, sir."

Sesshomaru nodded and continued to watch Kagome.

"Why are you here?" the woman asked.

"Kagome."

The woman looked toward Kagome. She was in the middle of a game of volleyball.

"Is she a friend?"

Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment.

"Yes. She is."

The woman left to continue watching her class.

Once it was over, Kagome walked toward him.

"That is what you do for exercise?" he asked.

"We have several different activities that we can do for exercise. We also have jogging, soccer, and tennis."

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked her over. Kagome blushed.

"Please don't do that," Kagome begged as she took off toward the girl's changing rooms.

As soon as she got back, he held out his hand. Kagome grasped it.

"Next lesson?"

"English."

Sesshomaru nodded and gently squeezed her hand.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the school, Kagome smiling as she talked to the demon lord. He was warming up to her more and more as they spent time together.

"Rin told me last night that she wants to learn to play 'video games' as she called them."

Kagome smiled.

"She's been spending time around Souta."

He nodded as they walked down the street.

As they were halfway to the Shrine, two men walked into the path and pulled out guns.

"Give us the girl and you won't get hurt, bub!"

Kagome moved to stand behind Sesshomaru.

"Traffickers!"

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and his green poison whip slashed through the weapons.

"Leave, humans, before my claws find you," he said, his claws glowing with poison.

Both men dropped the smoking remains of their guns and bolted down the street.

As soon as they were gone, Kagome moved to stand in front of Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru could smell the salty tears that were streaming down her face. He slowly wrapped her in his arms and held her as he stared at the remains of the guns.

With a swift move, he scooped her into his arms and carried her toward the Shrine

* * *

"What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when she saw Sesshomaru carrying her unconscious daughter.

"Kagome said 'Traffickers'. I have no idea what that word means but two human males walked into our path and demanded that I hand over Kagome to them. They had..."

"Guns?"

"Yes."

"Human traffickers. They take women and sell them as slaves."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome slightly closer.

"I'm not letting her go to school alone."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"And I'll make sure that Souta keeps an eye on Rin when he takes her to school."

Sesshomaru nodded as he walked over to the couch and set Kagome down.

"What happened? What did you do?" Sango yelled as she came rushing into the room.

Mrs. Higurashi explained what had happened, or what didn't happen, and Sango turned to Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry," she said as she looked at Kagome. "I'm still getting use to having you around."

Sesshomaru sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch.

"It's fine, Slayer."

Sango nodded and walked away to sit down at the kitchen table.

* * *

******And there you go. Chapter 6. I'm glad I was able to get it done in one day! Yay!**

******Kagome and Sesshomaru have had their first and maybe only encounter with the Traffickers. But that's not the end of the surprises. What happens when InuYasha suddenly turns up? And demands that ********Kagome leave Sesshomaru to be with him? Those answers next time! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

******I do not own InuYasha or company. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 7**

* * *

Kagome was still sleeping when Sesshomaru woke with a start. He didn't know what had awoken him as he looked to find Kagome still fast asleep on the couch. It took him a moment to think on it. Then he realized he had awoken to a familiar scent.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he started to gently shake her.

"Five more minutes, Mom," she said as she turned over and fell into Sesshomaru's lap. She fell with a startled yelp.

"Sesshomaru?" she said as she looked up at him with owl eyes.

"We've got company."

Kagome let Sesshomaru pick her up and set her on her feet. He then picked up his Tokijin.

"What's the problem, Sesshomaru?" she asked as she held his left arm.

"InuYasha."

Sesshomaru walked to the front door with Kagome still holding his arm.

When he opened the door, Kagome saw InuYasha. He had hardly changed in the last five hundred years.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran toward her. He then saw Sesshomaru standing next to her and stopped dead in his tracks. But what surprised him was that Kagome was clinging to the demon lord as if he would protect her.

"Kagome! Get away from him!"

She shook her head.

"No, InuYasha."

The half-demon growled.

"You heard her, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said with his usual cold voice. He glared at his half brother.

"The great and mighty Sesshomaru, protecting a human?"

Kagome lifted her right hand to show InuYasha the mark.

"He trusts me as I do him."

InuYasha just glared at the two of them.

"I came to save you from him!"

Kagome burst out laughing.

"If you remember, I gave him the enchanted beads. But after I started trusting him, I removed them. Would you like them back, InuYasha?"

The half-demon moved back.

"I thought not."

Kagome then leaned against Sesshomaru.

"Whether you like it or not, I like being around Sesshomaru. He makes me feel safe and protected."

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru wrapped his left arm around Kagome's waist.

"I have come to care about her well being. And I've noticed that with you, she's never happy or when she is, you don't seem to care. She's not some wench to do what you want when you want it."

"For your information, I loved Kagome!"

"I forgot, InuYasha. You loved her so much you decided to stay with the undead miko."

InuYasha growled.

"He's got a point, InuYasha. I asked you to come with me, but you wanted to stay with Kikyou. Where is she?"

InuYasha looked away.

"She died around a hundred years ago."

"So you did mate with her."

InuYasha nodded.

"Did you have any children?"

He shook his head.

"She died trying to give birth to our child. Both didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Will you be with me?"

Kagome looked at the half-demon before her.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I'm not a substitute for Kikyou."

"I never said that!" InuYasha shouted.

"You don't have to say it," Kagome said as she leaned into Sesshomaru's embrace. "It was evident in your tone."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome glared at him.

"You had that begging tone that you used to use with me when you didn't what me to come home. I've been home for a week and I've gotten closer to Sessho here," Kagome said, earning a growl. "So no. I won't be your woman. I'm his."

InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Then I'll defeat him and take his place."

"I see you still carry Father's sword."

"Sessho, don't."

"Do not call me that, Woman."

Kagome backed away.

"Very well, Sesshomaru," Kagome said before running back into the house.

InuYasha made an attempt to enter the house but was stopped by Sesshomaru blocking his path with the Tokijin.

"You will leave now at once."

"I'm not leaving without Kagome."

Rattling caught InuYasha by surprise as the enchanted beads fell over his head.

"Leave InuYasha. Before I say the word," Kagome said before walking back into the house.

"I'm not leaving without you," InuYasha said, his blade pressed against Tokijin's.

Kagome spun around and glared at him.

He knew that look.

"No, Kago-"

"SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as InuYasha fell face first to the ground.

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru and placed a hand hesitantly on his arm.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't mean any harm when I called you Sessho. Forgive me."

"You disrespect this Sesshomaru when you call him that."

Kagome shook her head.

"I meant it as an endearment. Something to call you because I trust you with my life."

Sesshomaru's anger vanished in an instant.

"Forgive me, Kagome. I did not know."

Kagome kept her head down as she nodded.

Sesshomaru reached down and gently lifted her head.

"Do not fear me."

"Get your hands off her!"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him as he blocked the attack InuYasha sent at him.

"Sit," Kagome said firmly. InuYasha once again hit the ground.

"Listen well, InuYasha. She gave you a chance. You took a different path and missed that chance."

"What are you doing? You hate humans!"

"Not Kagome."

Kagome put her head on Sesshomaru's chest and watched InuYasha.

"I don't know where you're staying, but it's not here. But I'm sure you'd like to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara before you leave."

"They're here?" InuYasha asked. "You brought them here?"

"Yes. You'll wait here while I go wake them."

Kagome made her way back into the house and up the stairs to her room. She found Miroku holding Sango.

"Wake up, you two."

Both opened their eyes.

"There's someone outside that wants to see you."

"Who?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha."

* * *

It didn't take long for the Sango and Miroku to get dressed and run outside. Kagome picked up her son and walked out of the house, the little kit still fast asleep.

"Shippo?"

His ears twitched.

"Momma?"

"Someone wants to see you."

He opened his eyes and saw InuYasha standing there.

"InuYasha!"

Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms and ran to InuYasha.

"Shippo," InuYasha said as he picked the kit up.

Kagome watched as InuYasha hugged the little fox demon.

"How come you didn't tell me that you were bringing them to your time? I looked for them for over twenty years. I had thought a demon had eaten them."

Kagome chuckled.

"Do you think they could be overpowered by a demon? And besides, you should have known I would not leave my son behind."

InuYasha nodded as he looked at the kit. He then looked over at Kagome.

"Would I be able to stay?"

Kagome smiled.

"You may. Just don't think I'm going to go running back to you."

InuYasha bowed his head before nodding.

Kagome then walked back into the house to get ready for school.

Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a glare before turning and walking into the house as well.

* * *

******Chapter seven! Done!**

******InuYasha's turned up and demanded that Kagome be his. Kagome turned him down and allowed him to stay so he could spend time with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. So now Sesshomaru is also going to school with Kagome. How will all the teachers take it? You'll just have to wait and find out. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

******I do not own InuYasha or company. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 8**

* * *

Kagome walked into the school office with Sesshomaru next to her.

"I need a full pass for my friend here."

The secretary at the desk looked at Sesshomaru.

"What's with the marks?"

"Their tattoos."

"May I ask why he's here?"

"He's my protector. I was nearly abducted by Traffickers. He stopped them."

The woman nodded.

"Name?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho," Kagome stated.

The woman looked at Sesshomaru. He gave a slight nod.

"How long do you need this pass for?"

"He'll need it for the rest of the school year," Kagome replied.

The woman shook her head before handing a piece of paper to the demon lord.

"Keep this with you at all times while on the school grounds."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, ma'am. Come on, Sessho."

* * *

The day went well. Sesshomaru sat in class with Kagome and listened to the teachers. The classes he seemed most interested in was History and Gym. Even though he didn't need it, he joined Kagome in the exercise class.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said when she saw him coming out of the boy's locker room.

"I wish to join in today."

Kagome looked at the teacher as she approached.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome.

"I wish to join Kagome."

The teacher shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's not allowed."

Sesshomaru looked at the woman.

"Sessho, please."

He looked down at Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded before walking over to the bench and sitting down.

"Who is that, Higurashi?" the woman asked.

"My protector."

"What do you mean?" the teacher asked as she lead the way towards the volley ball court.

"Yesterday on my way home from school, two men ran into our path. They wanted me to sell to the highest bidder. Sesshomaru jumped in and saved me."

The teacher looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Doesn't that long hair get in the way?"

Kagome shook her head.

"It may look like it get's in the way, but somehow, it never does."

The teacher nodded.

"Do you know if he's dating anyone?"

"I'm not sure."

The teacher looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Do you think he would date me?"

Kagome shook her head.

"He's not the dating type. He takes his job very seriously."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he looked at her.

* * *

"Today was interesting," Kagome said as she walked next to Sesshomaru on the way home.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why did that human woman want to 'date' me?"

Kagome looked at him. His face didn't show anything, but his eyes showed his announced his curiosity.

Before she could answer, she heard Sango calling to her from the air.

"Kagome! We've got a bit of a problem!"

Sesshomaru looked at Sango as she dropped out of the sky on Kirara.

"Sango! I told you not to fly on Kirara!"

"We've got bigger problems than that! Look!"

Kagome looked in the direction that Sango was pointing and saw a large black shape rise over her family shrine.

"What is that?"

"Naraku!"

Kagome didn't say a word. She jumped on Kirara behind Sango and both took to the skies, Sesshomaru flying next to them on his cloud.

"How did he survive?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know! I just know that he appeared right in front of us. Before we knew it, we were nearly killed. Shippo and Rin are just fine. InuYasha had thought to take them and hide them in the house."

Kagome smiled as she looked at the demon lord flying next to her.

"Let's go!" she said.

Kirara took shot forward with the urging from Kagome.

* * *

"Miroku! Are you okay?" Sango said as Kirara landed. She shot of the demon's back and over to the monk.

"I'll live. We were lucky that InuYasha showed up today," he said. "He and the children are still inside."

InuYasha came running out the door with the children close behind him. As soon as Shippo saw Kagome he jumped took off faster.

"Momma!" he said.

Kagome caught her kit and held him close.

"It's okay, baby!" she said as she tightened her hold on her son.

"Kagome!"

She looked over and saw her mother come running out of the house.

"They said Naraku. Did they mean the demon you and the others killed?"

Kagome nodded.

"Somehow he has lived on."

"Foolish mortals."

Kagome set her kit down before flaring her aura, her hands enveloped in pink glow.

Sesshomaru glared at the Sacred Tree.

"There," he said.

Kagome's mother had gone into the house and ran back out with both Kagome's bow and arrows and Sesshomaru's Tokijin.

Sesshomaru accepted his sword and Kagome her bow and arrows.

"How are you here, you bastard?!" InuYasha yelled as he drew the Tetsusaiga, the blade transforming as it was pulled from it's sheath.

"I have always been here. You may have destroyed my body in the past, but my heart was still beating."

Kagome then fell to the ground in pain, her hand clutching her chest.

"Sessho! Make it stop!"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and glared at the tree.

"Come out and show your face."

"As you wish," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked down and saw that her eyes, once blue as the sea, were now red as blood.

"Thank you, My Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Kagome."

She laughed as she pushed herself out of his arm.

"I like this vessel," she said, looking at her hands.

Sango looked at Kagome as if she had just lost her best friend.

"No," Sango said.

"Oh, yes!" Kagome said with an evil smirk.

Sesshomaru moved instantaneously to stand behind Kagome.

"Kagome. Stop this."

Kagome was gone in a flash, standing behind InuYasha, Rin's throat held in her grasp, the girl slightly held above the ground.

"Ka-go-me!" Rin chocked out.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes shifted between the red orbs they were to blue and back again.

"She's fighting for control!" InuYasha called.

Kagome dropped Rin before running off into the forest behind the house.

Sesshomaru took off after her.

* * *

**Kagome has just found out a terrible secret. How will Sesshomaru get her out of this one? What will happen to her when he does find her? What will happen to him? You'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


End file.
